


托尼·史塔克是个红颜祸水

by FreakTruth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: 托尼被迫卷入了有史以来最为激烈的求偶竞争。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Stark Guide to Courting Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999800) by [lucius_complex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex). 



“我一直知道我非常 _特别_ ，你懂得，但也不是这种特别法，”托尼喝着威士忌叹气，“索尔，老兄，我真不知道怎么办了。”

他旁边的金发勇士斟酌着回答，有那么几分钟他一直在不适地挪动着，躲避托尼的目光。虽然， _该死_ ，有那么个弟弟谁能怪得着他呢？

“他是不是——突然非礼你？”

“索尔，你那变态弟弟扯掉了我的面甲试图 _强吻_ 我。就那么突然冒出来。在一场 _战斗_ 中间。你觉得呢？！”托尼回想了一下当时的场景，整个人抖了抖，“而且这甚至不是他第一次刻意制造那些夸张的假象，只是为了引我们过去。”

“他确实以自己的幻象将我们引入一场可笑的追逐战，”索尔嘟囔着，“如果不是黑寡妇识破了他的诡计，我们可能还会再花上几个小时进行无谓的追击。”

“无论他想达成什么恶劣的目的，这场心理战都必须结束。这一开始还挺有趣，但我没办法发挥钢铁侠的作用——如果我老看到每个角落都有一个神藏在那里，并且已经准备好跳出来扯掉我的衣服、还把他的舌头塞到我的喉咙里的话。”

索尔在他旁边像被人掐住嗓子似的冒出微弱的喉音，托尼同情地上下抚摸着他的背。毫无疑问，想像着自己的弟弟干出这些事堪比大脑被漂白。

谢天谢地他没什么兄弟姐妹。

*

“嘿，索尔！索尔！”托尼拍着雷霆之神的后背，“真高兴你赶上了！”

“钢铁之人。”索尔看起来很受那些吵闹的电子音乐感染，或者只是喝那些外星酒水喝高了；在七杯威士忌之后托尼的大脑已经分不出这些细微的差别了。

“你知道你需要什么吗？几瓶单麦芽威士忌，还有穿着超短裙和六英寸细高跟的那些—— _那儿_ 。就在那儿，看见她没？”

“钢铁之——托尼——”

“ _那就是_ 你的圣诞礼物。过去在那上面写满你的名字，兄弟，我跟你说，那个大长腿可以纠缠你一整晚。”

“我需要和你谈谈，是很棘手的急事。”

“是关于洛基的吗？因为如果这和洛基有关那我没有心情——”

“不！是的。但也许不是。我的弟弟……他的那些行为只是为了让人知道——”索尔摇了摇头，看起来非常严肃，“我想和你私下谈谈，托尼·史塔克。只占用你一点时间，这之后以我的名誉担保，我将——”

“哇哦，别蹦出来这些华丽的字眼了，我还没醉到那份儿上。我们可以去楼上的房间。”

“那么我们这就上去，越快越好。”

托尼有点愕然地看着他，“你今晚真是够奇怪的。快跟上来吧。”

在电梯里托尼自己哼着歌，而索尔一半的时间在非常关切地注视着紧急按钮，另一半时间在盯着托尼头顶上的一个点。等他们到了托尼的工作室，隐藏式休息灯发出朦胧的光，他们脚下无数建筑和道路的灯光照亮了这里，索尔真的开始摇摆不定。

“坐吧。喝点什么？”

“不，谢谢你，安东尼。”金发的神域人坐立不安，飞快地扫视四周。如果托尼不知道的话，他会说索尔的表情是在焦虑和失控中间转换。

“你刚刚是叫我 _安东尼_ 了吗？”他高声说，“为什么是——算了。拉着长脸和叫全名到底是怎么回事？”

“这并不重要，”索尔看着托尼打开冰箱拿出两瓶啤酒，脸色胀红，“我只是需要让你了解一些事。”

“呃，可以，但我不想谈今天早上你的变态弟弟亲我这件事，因为我办了这个棒透了的派对就为了忘了这整件——”

“洛基只是一个 _孩子_ ，”索尔突然开口，“他只不过是一个把成为别人的情人这件事当儿戏的男孩。他不会让你 _幸福_ 的。”

托尼惊讶地放下了胳膊，完全忘记了他正拿着的啤酒。也许他的嘴巴也张开了一点，他不确定。他眯起眼睛，索尔的脸色甚至更红了一点，手指好几次无措地抓着自己的头发。

“你看起来很挣扎，大个子。想谈谈这个吗？”

“我——是的。我想要——太多事情压在我心上太久了。”

“是关于洛基亲我这件事吗？当然，谁不会为家务事烦心呢？意料之中。”

索尔不安起来，“你怎么——这就是我要和你谈的事，安东尼。”

“我非常理解，索尔，但这没那么糟。就像你说的，洛基只是……年轻了那么几——呃，几 _百_ 岁。听着，你只需要多喝几杯，接着明天早上，所有——”

托尼没能说完，因为雷霆之神突然抓住他的腰，把他按在了墙上。

“我不能再隐瞒下去了，”索尔沉重地说，托尼从没听过他的语气这么富有感情，即使是在他们第一次给他介绍了有线电视电缆并且陪着他看了一整部罗马而他为此痛哭流涕的时候。

“这 _他妈_ 怎么回事——”

“我需要向你坦白，托尼，关于一直沉默在我内心深处的那些感受，从你对我复述洛基行为的那天开始。”

恐慌让他后脖颈的汗毛微微刺痛，“索尔， _立刻_ 放开我然后告诉我你只是喝多了。”

“我不能 _沉默_ 下去了！”索尔的情绪突然爆发，让托尼的发根都为之一振，“我长久以来如此压抑自己，结果却让我那狡猾的弟弟抢先染指了我内心渴望的——”

托尼开始剧烈地挣扎。“这不可能，老兄。 _不_ ， _不_ ， ** _不_** 。”

“绝非虚言，我已折服于你的魅力许久。”

他的拳头雨点似的落在这个金发大熊的身上，虽然他清楚这什么作用也没有。“ _索尔。索尔！你要是敢——_ ”

然后索尔吻了他。

*

托尼第二天早上在宿醉中醒来，发誓决不再将不同种类的酒精混合在一起，接着他惊恐地发现自己全身赤裸。但他并不记得和F1模特上了床，也许是那个穿着珊瑚色衣服的维密模特，可他记得这个是特地为了他的好哥们索尔留着的，所以——

他突然从床上坐起来，在非常真实的恐惧中眨着眼睛环视空旷的房间。他没有——他 _当然_ 没有——拜托上帝，请让昨晚充满和长腿模特们的花天酒地而不是和他金发神域队友的双人探戈。

“呃。索尔？你在这吗朋友？”

房间仁慈地保持沉默。托尼抖了抖，摇了摇头。洗澡。他需要洗个澡，还有咖啡，一些能震裂耳膜的AC/DC，然后是一大块镶着钢铁的 _什么东西_ 来制造或变成废墟。是的。他可以这样做。

如果这能置他于死地，这将是十分美好的一天。

*

美好的一天只持续了两个小时。

至少，在洛基突然出现在他的起居室之前。

“ _安东尼_ ，”洛基低声说，神的视线——含着只能被描述为非常 _热切_ 的欣赏——在托尼裸露在外的肢体上游走，他全身的汗毛都为此倒竖，“我发现你今天的随意着装相当具有吸引力。”

托尼在他能阻止自己之前向后退了一步，“ _贾维斯_ ——”

“——正在打盹，”洛基的吐息拂过他的脸颊，形同亲吻；神将他拽得太近，托尼发现自己只能看着洛基皮革胸甲上一个十分复杂的旋涡状花纹。“他确实很卖力地为你工作。我以为给他放个假会是个不错的决定。”

“多么贴心，”托尼哑声说，他的大脑飞快转动着，试图设法走到吧台那边，那里放着召唤盔甲的手环。转移注意力， _是的_ 。“想喝一杯吗？”

洛基低头玩味地看着他，绿色的慵懒的眼睛像一只猎豹。也就是说，一个精神失常的、两百磅的有着精准利爪的杀人野兽。“我很确定我会喜欢一切你愿意给我的东西。”

“嗯。不错。很好。”托尼周旋着，慢——慢地从他身边滑过去；因为洛基根本不动，只是 _饥渴地_ 盯着他，然后盯着他。托尼只需要完整地到达吧台（不要跑着），然后就可以大功告成地把这个神踢出他的大厦，用传统的钢铁侠的方式。

他拉开一个抽屉，然后是另一个。接着他陷入完全的 _恐慌_ 。

在他视线之外的某处，一阵银色的光反射进他的眼睛。同时一个声音十分温和地询问他，“你在找 _这个_ 吗？”

托尼看过去，没能掩饰住脸上的恐惧——洛基正挑着眉毛，一只手里拿着他的盔甲手环。

“呃哼。那个，准确来讲他们 _是_ 我的。”

“我很受伤，”恶作剧之神发出一阵呼噜声，目光闪烁，像只猫一样，“你从没打算履行你的承诺；你如何可以如此不好客。”

“并非如此，小叮当；我会给你调一杯 _棒透了_ 的鸡尾酒，在我戴上那些甜心之后。” _比如一杯不错的莫洛托夫_ 。

洛基表情十分嘲弄，好像他听见了托尼还未出口的句子似的。

“那么，很好，你可以把它们拿回去。”

“抱歉？”托尼眨眨眼睛，他忙着计算自己在冲向逃生梯之前能往神的脸上扔多少瓶子，他非常确定在这同时他少听了什么东西。也许楼下的家伙们能听到他的尖叫然后上来查看他的状况，“你说什么？”

“互相表示一下信任如何？过来这里，我会给你戴上它们。”洛基诱哄道，虽然从他拿着手环的方式和他脸上毫无掩饰的欲望来看，他不如说 _如果你肯戴上手环然后把其他的衣服都脱了我就把它们还给你_ 。

“非常感谢，但如果你能只是——把它们 _扔_ 过来，我会觉得非常安全，而且……肯定会更加信任你。”

而洛基只是转着手环，眉毛更加挑高了一点。“ _过来_ ，安东尼。”

托尼照做，完全不是因为他屈服于神的命令，他的汗毛无法控制地立起来。他们面对面站着的时候，托尼 _矮_ 了不只一点点而洛基比他高出很多；哦，托尼 _讨厌_ 脱下盔甲，能把他垫高五英寸的盔甲。

“你知道我为什么来这里吗？”

“不，但如果他们找到我的尸体时，你能告诉他们我倾向于遗体火化，我会非常感激。你知道的，既然贾维斯被你关掉了——”

洛基的手出其不意又十分温柔地握住了他的手腕。在这个恶作剧之神利落地退开之前，托尼几乎没有感觉到划过他手掌的指尖，还有那个让他半边身体战栗不止的诡异拥抱。

“我不会伤害你。你是我选择的，与之并肩统治九界的人。”洛基凉凉地说。

“统治？！”托尼脱口而出，“就稍微 _等_ 该死的一分钟——”

洛基无视了他，“我带了一件求偶礼物，”神十足骄傲地宣布，转过身，“正是你的宿敌，毁灭博士。在数日的谋略和战斗后我制服了他，为了你。”

“我——”托尼张开嘴，然后又闭上了。这持续了一会儿，最终他说，“你给我带来了——你 _绑架_ 了毁灭博士。”

“的确。你的那个小团体已经追踪他有一段时间了，对不对？”

然而托尼还没机会想那么远，“你和 _你那进了水的脑子_ ，加上吻我，等于 _毁灭_ 博士，在这，在我的阳台上。”

“确实如此。”

“你简直他妈的 _难以置信_ 。”

洛基打了个响指，紧接着一个斗篷样的东西——之前还看不见——俯冲进他们之间，托尼被迫跳开，伴随着毫无尊严的一声尖叫。

“ _操他的耶稣废物狗屎洞啊。_ ”

“或许你想要别的恶棍？”洛基皱眉，“这个不对你的胃口吗？”

托尼惊慌地看了看那个明显已经失去意识的礼物。“啊。该死。我需要咖啡，然后才能回答这个——他还，他还活着吗？”

“很不幸，”洛基皱皱鼻子，“我本会杀了他，如果不是我清楚你对俘虏的态度的话。但是杀了他会再生出一具丑陋的尸体，让他的亡灵也再无法卷土重来。”

“我觉得活着挺好的，”托尼强撑着自己虚弱地咕哝，“死了就——就一团糟。”

“确实。”

“你这样做很好，”托尼对他说，考虑着自己是不是应该……伸出手拍拍那个神的皮革护手还是什么的。空气里好像浮动着期待的意味；也许一句称赞总不会出错？或者一点小建议？一个该死的恶作剧之神，你能给他些啥啊？

“我很高兴你赞同我做的，”洛基又在用近来他和托尼说话时那种令人毛骨悚然的温和声音轻声道，而托尼觉得这非常非常可怕，比有史以来出现的任何超级恶棍都更可怕。

“所以我真的应该回到我的同伴身边了，在他们——你知道的，过来找我——”

“在我的故乡，如果收礼者欣然收下礼物，那么他通常会回馈一份纪念，以示对送礼者的尊重。”

托尼后退了一步，“比如怎样？”他怀疑地问。手环，他已经拿到手环了，所以没必要感到恐慌，如果事态失去控制他总能收拾洛基。

“也许一个吻，即使这非你所愿，”洛基狡猾地说，“作为补偿，对于我为你所付出的一切。”然后这个恶作剧之神热切地盯着托尼，托尼为此经历了他该死的人生中最为痛苦的六十秒。托尼觉得上次突袭中自己的头一定比他以为的撞得更狠，因为他发现自己竟然在考虑洛基的请求。

而且洛基……有几分 _吸引人_ ，当他像现在这样狡猾又庄重的时候。托尼从不擅长抵抗花言巧语，而洛基看上去就像那种—— _能言善辩_ 的家伙。

“ _那么？_ ”

托尼微微噘着嘴。一方面，变态弟弟，呃唔。

另一方面， _毁灭博士_ 。

“所以，我亲你一下，而你就会——离开。”

“我保证，”谎言之神这样说。他张开自己的嘴唇，低头接近托尼的。托尼试着移开视线，他真的试了，但嘴唇贴在一起这事 _再一次_ 地——两天里发生了两次，对象是谎言之神——让他在惊惶中一动不动。这肯定是他没那么用力反抗的原因。他们的嘴唇相接触，柔软而且诡异地熟悉。

空气有点安静，不太像他第一次被亲吻的时候（第一次被侵犯，事实上）——好像洛基非常用心地 _收敛了_ 压迫让这不那么无法招架。

但他灵巧的舌头在托尼嘴里搅动，像一条蛇在品尝猎物。他漫长又用力地摩擦托尼的嘴唇，用自己的舌头拉扯出托尼的，从凡人的口中汲取出无意识的呻吟——这简直——额嗯，托尼被这触感弄得话都说不出来。不管是不是外星人，洛基确实知道该如何 _接吻_ 。神明从他的喉咙里抽出舌头，发出一阵嗡嗡声，最后变成一声可疑的咆哮。这放在另一个生命体上可能很容易就引发人的性致，但在洛基身上这简直 _他妈的吓死个人_ 。

“如此非凡的纪念确实值得我的付出。”恶作剧之神宣布，毫无悔意地松开了托尼，“直到我们再次相遇，我的 _安东尼_ 。”

洛基的手指亲密地按揉托尼的嘴唇，这让托尼完全丧失了说话的能力，也就是对任何事情做出反应的能力，所以他仅仅是茫然地点点头，眨着眼睛看着洛基消失——就在剩下的复仇者们终于撞开门冲进大厅的时候。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

托尼忍受过不少糟糕的神盾局会议，但洛基“求偶”事件之后的那个将永远在最糟糕的会议之列，同样在此之列并与此程度相当的一次是史蒂夫不小心把自己的盾牌甩到了浩克的脸上，这导致了两个小时的覆盖大部分曼哈顿的街道追逐战和无数四轮朝天的车子。

会议的大部分时间都用来逼迫索尔解释神域人到底把求偶这事儿看得多认真。这个明显非常重要，尤其当你是神域王室的一员时候。并且抛开洛基曾经对地球的入侵，他大概也还是这之中的一员。而索尔之前一直闭口不谈，并且对这整个情况感到不甘。这让不少人都竖起了眉毛。托尼根本不想提到其他人的反应，至于为什么——

克林特一开始大叫着敲着桌子，但随着索尔进一步的解释，他的眼睛瞪得像茶碟一样大，接着他笑了整整半个小时，最后大笑着从自己椅子上掉了下去。

而弗瑞，他当然想让托尼继续“被求偶”，他还想让托尼开口索要他正在追踪的神盾通缉令上头三名的国际恐怖分子；如果可能的话，再要一个稳定的通往神域的虫洞；除此之外也许再来一个宇宙魔方，非常感谢。

弗瑞发表自己对洛基闹剧一样的求偶行为的要求时，索尔一直沉着脸，他的胳膊交叉在胸前，满脸怒容。

之后他就消失了。

报告会一结束托尼就把自己关进了实验室，他合上门窗，在那上面执行了最高的安全等级。之后他把门窗死死焊住。手工地。他还在那上面加了激光器。最后他让笨笨握住一个电击枪，直指着门，然后用自己最严厉的声音说“ _坐那，别动_ ”。

就这样。这应该可以了。没人进得来也没人出得去，他可以安详地颤抖和踱步。他会好起来的。一切都会好起来的。他是托尼·史塔克，他可以处理一点自我隔离。他只要凿出一条缝让披萨能从地板上滑过来，就是这样。

这是个 _棒透了_ 的主意。

*

这本是个棒透了主意， _直到_ 他在两个小时的自我隔离中意识到，在他忙着隔离自己的时候，他没有带上任何的酒精。

但这个 _主意_ 本身很棒。

*

史蒂夫把脑袋伸进起居室：“托尼，你看到索尔了吗？他失踪了一周了。”

“不造，”托尼假装自己毫不关心，庆幸电视的响声分散了史蒂夫的注意力，没让他发现自己突然的紧绷不安，“也许老爹把他叫回去了。”

“肯定是这样了。”史蒂夫揉乱了自己一向整齐的头发，“只是这样消失还什么都不说不太像他。”

“我们就不能好好地享受和平和安宁吗，趁它们都还在？那家伙有个锤子，他能照顾好自己。”

“你口中说出的和平和安宁，”史蒂夫怀疑地回复，“是这只是我，还是你也觉得大家最近表现有点奇怪？”

“你住的这个大厦里有一个绿色怪物、一个神、一个帅得 _惊世骇俗_ 的天才亿万富翁和两个杀手，杀手之一还从很高的地方头朝下掉下来很多次。如果事情没有那么一点奇怪的话，你才需要担心。”

“很高兴知道有些事永远都不会改变。”史蒂夫的脑袋移开的时候，他听起来竟然松了口气。留下托尼在沉默中终于开始思考自己近来的命运和他选择的这些同伴们。

*

第二天早上，托尼打着哈欠慢吞吞地晃进厨房，结果迎面对上在餐桌前挂着的巨大的红色物件——那东西还在他面前微微摆动。他盯着这个可疑物体有一会儿，接着突然领悟到这玩意儿和索尔斗篷的颜色可疑地接近。

脑海里咔哒一声，托尼立刻清醒过来，因为那就 _是_ 索尔的红斗篷。更可怕的是，那里面似乎有个人。

他抱着非常不详的预感掀开了斗篷，发现了间谍大师——被五花大绑着、像只鸡一样倒吊在斗篷里。

不。不，不， **不** 。这 _没有_ 发生在他身上。

不幸地，布鲁斯——令人恼火的喜欢早起的人——在托尼把这人藏起来之前就走进了厨房。他玩味地竖起脑袋，捧着咖啡杯检查着托尼最新的礼物。

“又是洛基的求偶礼物？”

“不，”托尼简短地说，“而且不，我不想谈这个。”

“照这样下去，我们很快就要失业了。”布鲁斯平静地说，“复仇者联盟，被‘死也要追钢铁侠联盟’比下去。”

“真有趣。”

“我以为被人关注你会很高兴。”

“我们在说的可是 _洛基_ ，”托尼抱怨。 _还有索尔_ ，他发现布鲁斯还没能发现斗篷的蹊跷，所以很明智地没有指出这一点。

“依然，我以为被人关注你会很高兴。”布鲁斯微笑着重复，拿起咖啡哼着歌走了。

托尼把索尔的斗篷扔进了垃圾通道，以防任何人察觉出什么端倪。之后他让贾维斯通知了神盾关于他们最新抓获的罪犯的事。

他觉得他应该很开心索尔没有把苹果塞在这个死对头的嘴里。

运气好的话，没人会发现这个。

*

 _所有人_ 都发现了，因为索尔的声音有力得像锤子，又莽撞地像头牛。

“ **我的朋友们** ，我终于回来了！”

这震穿墙壁的声音让托尼退缩，他的眼睛立刻盯向最近的出口。但不幸的是那被刚刚说话的人堵住了。金发巨人甚至厚颜无耻地对着托尼咧嘴笑了，他看起来精神焕发，从上一回合的沮丧中恢复了七七八八。

“你到底去哪了，索尔？”

“追捕，挚友史蒂夫。”索尔轰隆隆地说，明亮的眼睛捉住托尼的，还该死地冲他眨眼睛，“请聚到我身边来，我有一件重要的事情要向你们宣布。”

托尼脸色苍白。“ _不_ 。”

“ **是的** ，”索尔笑着，“是时候揭晓这一切了。”

布鲁斯关切地看着托尼，“你打算怎么办？”

托尼忽略了他，以防产生更大的危机。“听着哥们，我真的——索尔，这是一个非常非常糟糕的决定。”

“无稽之谈，”索尔大声说，双手伸到空中，“这是我两百年来做出过的最明智的决定，比我溜进女武神的浴池偷走她们的衣服那次还要明智。当然，这也证明我的兄弟 _不是_ 唯一一个能依靠谋略铸就丰功伟绩的人。”之后他硬生生压低了自己的声音，但过犹不及，他的话在起居室中回荡得甚至更清晰了，“你喜欢我的礼物吗？他比不上我弟弟给你的那个吗？”

“降低你那该死的音量，”托尼发出像蛇一样的嘶声，“还有答案是不。”

“索尔这是怎么了？”克林特问，“而且为什么只有铁罐有礼物？”

史蒂夫看起来可敬地疑惑，“等等——我以为是洛基送来了间谍大师。”

“那个战利品的荣耀属于 **我** ，”雷霆之神怒目而视，“洛基虽然抢先昭告了他的请婚之意，但我将克服此狡诈困境并后发制人。”

“再一次， _不_ 。”托尼说着，一根手指猛戳雷霆之神，没得到后者任何注意。

“ _哦_ 。”克林特慢慢明白过来，紧接着他就捂着肚子被自己的笑声呛到。

“ _混球_ 。”托尼嘟囔着，把索尔想握住他的手拍到一边。

而史蒂夫依然很困惑，“昭告他的 _什么_ ？”

“请婚，”寡妇及时地补充，“求偶。求爱。追求行为。”

“你一如既往地热心，亲爱的寡妇。”索尔满面笑容，娜塔莎优雅地点点头。

“ _哈罗朋友们_ ，”托尼抬高了声音，“我是隐身了吗？我对这事儿难道没有发言权吗？”

“你当然有，”布鲁斯一本正经地说，“你可以选出赢家。”

“吾友班纳一语道破！在接下来的几周，我的弟弟和我将遵循神域贵族的传统进行竞争，以争取我们美丽可爱的安东尼的芳心。”

好队长皱起了眉头，而克林特再次爆发出笑声，他甚至靠在娜塔莎身上撑住自己。

“绝对地，彻底地 **不** 。索尔，你知道我爱你就像爱同伴（mate）——”

索尔的笑容像太阳在峡谷中升起，“那我将很乐意与你结合（mate to you）！”

“ **不是那种同伴** （mate）！”托尼大叫，“我很抱歉，但我绝对不会参与其中，我反对这整件事。”

“你不需要参与到其中，安东尼，这件事只需要我和我弟弟解决，”索尔以一种安抚的语气向他保证，“胜者将在我们之中产生，虽然胜者无疑将是索尔。”

“我算什么，无名小卒吗？这是野蛮的行为，惊爆哥（Point Break）；当然那——那个你喜欢的目标需要有发言权。 _很多_ 发言权。 _比如说‘不’怎么样。_ ”

“过去，在带走伴侣之前，我们会屠杀抵抗的家庭成员并点燃整个村庄，但请放心，这场竞争的胜者将以无上的亲和对待你和你的家人。”索尔解释着，其余复仇者脸上神色各异，有人惊恐有人玩味，“我已将此事告知我的父亲，整个神域为此欣喜若狂，并已开始分头准备将持续三天三夜的盛宴。致敬的歌声将会响起，蜜酒将流遍——托尼？托尼？”

“天啊，”史蒂夫在托尼即将狼狈地倒向地板之前扶住了他。“我们该怎么办？”

“他昏过去了，”布鲁斯谨慎地观察，“到底是没那么刚硬（iron）。”

“啊，他一定是在少女的幸福感中喜不自胜，”索尔叹气，“这在神域很常见，本该在意料之中。”

托尼在几秒之后睁开了眼睛。“我 _没事_ 。给我几秒钟。”

“你想要点嗅盐来处理那少女一样的晕倒吗？”克林特询问，过分的嘲弄在他眼中闪烁。

托尼瞪着他，“如果任何人需要我，我在我的房间。”他呆滞地说，接着扬长而去。面对全然的精神错乱时，充满尊严的撤退并不可耻。

走出去的时候，他无意听到史蒂夫对布鲁斯说的话。“所以……索尔和洛基是在追求托尼，还是神盾？因为我觉得这些家伙更像弗瑞想要的……”

“这么想，史蒂夫，也许他们把神盾当成需要取悦的岳父——”

托尼把自己关在书房，没有人会觉得他在这里。他怀揣着极大的热情，打算醉醺醺地度过剩下的周末。

*

求偶灾难在接下来的一周如火如荼地展开，仿佛计划好了一样。由于命运实在不幸——虽然更像是提前安排好了似的——托尼总是莫名其妙地轮流“撞上”两个神域人。

不管他喜不喜欢。

这个流程简直完美无瑕而且高效得残忍（肯定是洛基干的好事），还总是发生在其他复仇者很巧合地不在场的时候（绝对是克林特干的好事）。

比如这个早上轮到了索尔。很明显索尔享受捕猎，这就是为什么托尼发现他的住处堆满了疑似巨型水牛尸体的东西，有一些还在抽搐着。

单单是那个气味就足以让他们以有毒气体为由进行疏散，托尼恼怒地想。

“以英勇行为展现价值和承诺一向是我们的种族特性。我也一样，伟大的索尔，进行着伟大的追求——”

“Ja ja，继续做就是了。”托尼抱怨，额头都皱到一起。所有这些胡话导致了一个非常暴躁的早上。

“我已跋山涉水，”索尔无畏地继续，“在九界寻找最勇猛的野兽赠予你。所以伟大的索尔给你呈上了这些角马的新鲜尸体，他们的肉可成为你的盘中佳肴，他们的头颅可以装饰你的正殿。”

“天啊索尔，谢谢但我真的不想要一堆外星尸体——”

“不必客套，我的心上人（my sweetest one），很快这些精心的礼物对你而言将稀松平常，因为索尔现在是你的追求者，而他将真正将此发挥到极致。”

接着这个金发神明吹着口哨从前门离开，对自己非常满意。而托尼双眼木然地盯着半打巨型角马在他的起居室地毯上血流不止。

布鲁斯站在他旁边，清了清喉咙，“他刚刚是叫你 _心上人_ 了吗？”

“救救我，布鲁斯。让浩克出来杀了我。我保证把所有东西都归到你名下。我的所有财产。”

“物质很难让我动心。”布鲁斯谦和地说。

“我愿意 _做_ 任何事。”

“啊，但如果一个人想要的只是参加你近期婚礼的邀请函呢？”

“操你。”托尼苦着脸，去了健身房发泄自己的不满。几个小时之后他落在起居室地板上的时候已经感觉好多了，但接着他就看到了洛基抱着一摞动物皮毛，正耐心地等待着。

黑发男人叹气，无力地垂下肩膀，“成吧，让我们赶快把这事结束。”

看到了自己的求婚对象，神明骄傲地起身，比托尼倾向的至少高出两英尺，“我自己动手剥掉了这些北极熊的皮，来为我们的婚床添置无比奢华的皮草。”

“我们的 _什么_ ？”

“难道你认为这种求爱会无限期地继续下去而不产生一个结果？”

“嗯哼，没有婚礼。不会有婚礼的， _任何_ 形式的都没有。”

“ _Hmm._ ”

“你听见我说什么了吗，外星小偷疯子？托尼·史塔克是个 _终身_ 确诊的单身汉。”

洛基照例无视了他。对于一个公开表示过自己正陷入疯狂到地动山摇的迷恋的人，洛基对托尼的存在相当不以为意，反而他不满地审视着托尼地板上那些角马尸体，“看来我那恼人的哥哥确实如往常一样试图在所有方面超过我。他也将一如既往地一败涂地。”

神明阴沉的眼中闪烁着冷漠又坚定的光，托尼不安地吞咽。“好好好吧，就把你那堆东西放在沙发上，然后我会……抽时间，呃，物尽其用。”

如此这般，并不受托尼欢迎的求偶就这样快速进展下去，还产生了其他的化学反应：

“我以巧言从众神之王奥丁处获得了王宫的宝物，他也是在我的盔甲上留下神圣祝福的人。看来九界上下并不只有一根银舌头。”

“嗯，谢谢，索尔。”

“谨以这些神秘宝物献于你，我在众神之父全知全能的注视下窃取了它们，以证明我的技巧和谋略。”

“ _哦_ 。呃，干得漂亮，洛基。”

“我作了一首诗，以你的伟名。”索尔结结巴巴地说，胸前抓着几张皱皱巴巴的纸，“我想把它念给你听。”

“当然。”托尼脸部抽动，畏缩道。

之后的那个晚上洛基把一本巨大的牛皮本甩到了他的桌子上，恶狠狠地盯着他。

“我写了一本书，关于九界黑魔法的研究。我将它献给你。”

“我要是看了它，耳朵会流血吗？”

洛基停顿下来，思索着，“也许有一点。在你的脏器爆炸之前，我可以随时治愈你。”

他们就这样进行了下去，势不可当地进行了下去。

“我将成为神域的国王，并让你成为我的王后。你将被我们的臣民爱戴。”索尔承诺。

“我将 _篡夺_ 神域的王位，并任命你为我的王后。”同一个晚上洛基从窗帘的阴影中发出嘶声，“所有人都将如蝼蚁般臣服在你面前。”

两天之后，索尔在餐桌前福至心灵地发言，“我将以你的伟名重新命名我的锤子，从妙尔尼尔改成——”

“ **不要再说下去了！** ”

“瞧，”洛基在一周之后出现，足有七英尺高，整个人十分冰冷，还 _他妈是蓝色的_ 。“我把你的名字刻在了月亮上，这样凡人都将知道谁才是洛基首先选中的人。”

“好吧， _操他的，操_ 。”

而这依然进行了下去，欢快地进行了下去，至少对于剩下那些事不关己的复仇者们来说。

*

这几周里也产生了大量的亲吻；其中一部分托尼是自愿接受，而大部分不是。神域的求偶仪式显然并不需要被追求者的首肯。

无论托尼躲到哪里，实验室、地下室、把自己锁进神盾局的拘留室还是去犹他州的沙漠野营，他们总是能找到他。

老实说，这真的……令人绝望。托尼从未感觉自己如此渺小。

“神啊，你们就不能换个人抢吗？”

“显然不行。如果你愿意，我要收取我的吻了。”

“我宁愿不。”

洛基冲着他眯起眼睛，托尼紧张地吞咽。他提醒自己，不管洛基是不是自己的追求者，他面前这个人六英尺二的块头里充满了各种疯狂，而且远不止于此。

“嗯。行，好吧。”

接着洛基用自己套着皮革的手臂揽住了托尼的背，把他们扯到了一起。他冰冷的嘴唇覆上托尼的，镇压了所有的反抗。

这档子事进行了太久，以至于当神兄弟之一再带着“礼物”出现，并把托尼拖走整整一个小时进行一些并不完全你情我愿的面部摩擦活动时，其他复仇者们都不再惊讶了（也不是说他们一开始就有多惊讶，这帮不靠谱的混蛋）。

无论托尼跑到哪，以下这一系列场景每一天都至少发生一次：

“在你的允许之下，我现在可以吻你了。”索尔隆隆地说，在托尼跌跌撞撞地疯狂后退的时候伸出手。

“没有许可！没有许 _恩恩恩唔_ ——”

还有这些：

“洛基，听着，我觉得我们应该坐下来谈 _呃恩恩恩_ ——”

“索尔，别再扒拉我了。该死的 _别_ 做这个， **坏小子，坐好！** ”

“嘿小洛（Lokes），你能不能亲我的手或者别的地方，就今晚？行吗？因为我烧伤有点严重归功于你哥的——好吧我绝对不应该提起这个， _别这么看着我这又不是我的错_ ——”

还有这些：

“ _ **救救救救救救救命！救命命命！什么人帮帮我！！任何人！！**_ ”

还有：

“ _放下_ 那该死的相机，巴顿。索尔，停止推搡我然后让他把那玩意儿放下。”

还有很多很多。

“明天，”托尼中断了亲吻，把洛基的脸推开，洛基顽固地向下寻找托尼的嘴唇，“明天你给我偷些该死的 _润唇膏_ 。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“这是暴行，”托尼穿着睡裤打开门，抱怨着，“我前世是不是做错了什么事，才让你们两个 _同时_ 出现在了我的门口？”

两个不请自来的追求者不悦地看着他，丝毫没有解释他们罕见地一起出现的原因。在他们的身后，什么东西或者什么人咳嗽了一声，不管两个神隐藏了什么，这一声咳嗽都吸引了托尼的注意力。

托尼抱怨道，“我以为我 _告诉过_ 你们一百万遍了，在把礼物送到大厦之前，保证他们 _失去了意识_ ——”

“相信我，我们本想这么做。”洛基干巴巴地说。

“我希望这是毁灭博士，因为他昨天从神盾局越狱了，而弗瑞一直跟在我屁股后面想让你们俩再把他抓回来——”

“ _咳咳_ 。”相当明显的轻咳声突然打断了缺乏睡眠的人类，“请让开，王储们。”

听到这个浓重的鼻音，托尼的眉毛快要抬到发际线了。这绝对不是毁灭博士。

托尼眯着眼睛，看着索尔和洛基站到了两边，一个身材略矮的人走了出来，他有着浓密的白色头发，穿着一个说不出颜色的编织精巧的长袍——在托尼看来，这种品位和体面对他来说实在难以言明。

“凌晨三点钟送这个礼物糟透了，所以你们最好别想着任何亲吻，明白吗？”

“可惜他并不是礼物，我的未婚夫，”索尔说道，忽视了洛基冲他露出的完全凶狠的神色，“众神之父派基拉特大人来见你。”

托尼的视线从一张不安的脸上转到另一张，“ _奥丁_ 也想送东西给我？”

“很不幸，基拉特大人的出现，”洛基斯文地说，“本质更偏向于召唤。”

“无所谓了，他最好不要也来追求我。申请截止了。”托尼厌恶地看着这个身材矮小的人，“不管怎样，你到底是什么人？”

短腿大人探究地抬高眉毛，而托尼感觉自己像一块被人审视的案板上的肉。他差点没控制住夹紧双腿的冲动。“我是基拉特，众神之父奥丁的第一位臣属，我来此向你发出来自至高无上的神域的邀请。近期在这里发生的某些 _相当_ 不体面的争斗已经……吸引了我们的注意力，这牵连到我们尊贵的王储们近期一些 _反常的_ 行为。”

“那又如何？我对这一点都不感兴趣，除非你准备揪着他俩神圣的圆耳垂，再把他俩都拉回你们那个金闪闪的王宫里去。除非你能把我从这潭浑水里拉出来？”从眼角的余光托尼看到他的两个追求者都脸色发白。有趣。

那个矮小臣从眼里的不敢苟同简直堪比微波。“我们不会这样对待我们的皇室。”

托尼交叠双臂，丝毫没有被打动，“是啊，看得出这造成了什么后果。事实上，我正在 _体验_ 奥丁伟大的育儿成果，而且让我告诉你——”

“你不必抱怨，奥丁已努力思考你的 _情况_ 很久，”基拉特大人十分自然地插嘴，“因此，鉴于他的孩子们无法挽救的行为，众神之父的原话是，‘像两条强壮的狼为争夺一条发情的杂种母狼的交配权打得不可开交’——”

“注意你的言辞，老兄。”托尼大叫。

“我更倾向于用鹰来打比方。”洛基小声说。

“——众神之父决定把所有相关人员召往神域，在那里宣判结果并重塑奥丁家族的光辉形象。”这个又矮又圆滑的人顽强地继续。

“绝对不要。”唯一的凡人大叫，视线在洛基和索尔之间打转，但他们俩看起来正忙着盯着门上的洞（索尔）还有对自己不服地嘀咕着尊严的丧失（洛基）。

“在这件事上，你没有选择。”

“嗬噗，”托尼交叉着胳膊，“如果我拒绝出现？”

“拒绝意味着死亡，”基拉特大人愉快地宣布，“虽然有人会很乐意看到你这样做。”

托尼对两个王子拱起眉毛，“你们这俩猛男就打算让他这样威胁我？”

索尔不适地清了清喉咙，“众神之父的话就是法律，我的挚爱。违抗他即为谋逆。但我可以保证，父亲绝不会伤害你。”

“你总算有点用处。”托尼轻蔑地哼了一声。但连洛基也不敢冒犯这个傲慢小矮人的事实倒是说明了这个，而且他感觉基拉特是那种只要打个响指就让能非常不好的事发生的人。

换句话来说，有点像一个会魔法而且矮了很多的托尼。

“好吧，好吧，我会亲自去告诉尊贵的陛下，最好给他的两个小崽子用皮带绑起来。”

“你比你看起来要聪明，或许我们的王子们对你错付的喜爱还是有那么一点理由，虽然时间并不足够，”那矮人吸吸鼻子，“但我们会为你准备好。明天索尔会携你穿过彩虹桥。愿你珍重，史塔克之子。”

托尼扬着眉毛，看着基拉特在一阵火花中消失，那些火花随着他的轮廓隐去，而洛基竟然在他和索尔面前如释重负地 _放松下来_ 。

“父亲对信使的选择令人称奇。”洛基在冷酷的平静中说。

“恐怖的混球。所以我该期待奥老爹（daddy’O）些啥？五美分观光？更多坏脾气矮人？更进一步的星球同盟？”

“难以预测，”索尔皱眉，“也许只是询问你的意愿。他们很可能会就凡人和神之间根本不可能结合展开长篇大论，然后强加以新的裁决，虽然很难说是对谁。最糟糕的情况是——”他的声音变小，看向了他的弟弟。洛基看起来有些不安，这绝对是麻烦的象征，托尼知道。

“ _是什么？_ ”

“相互竞争的追求者往往会把追求发展成决斗。”洛基说。

托尼脸色发白，“你们肯定没准备真的杀了对方。”

他们一齐看向托尼的视线充满保护欲和占有欲，“为了赢得你，我们会竭尽所能。”

“绝妙。棒极了。真是非同凡响。”托尼举起他的手，“我要回去睡觉了，抱着百分之一的希望这一切从来没发生过，然后—— _怎么了？_ ”

“明天的旅程对我们来说将会很漫长。”索尔热切地说，“——也许我们可以进去，然后好好休息——”

托尼把门甩在他俩脸上，回去睡觉了。

*

神域的王宫镀满了金子。不管这些阿萨神族生活的是个什么星球，它都尤其盛产黄金。所有东西都反射着其他东西，也在那些东西上留下反射，这种光怪陆离的景象让托尼一直只能盯着自己的鼻子。至于众神之父，奥丁像是圣诞老人和一个非常巨大、脾气很差的杀人棕熊的紧密交叉。当他抬高声音的时候，他的嗓门让托尼确定了索尔那打雷一样的声音是来自于谁。

奥丁对托尼说得第一句话堪称恶毒。

“我原以为会见到个 _更高些_ 的人。”

被冒犯至此，托尼完全挺直自己到五英尺三英寸的高度。“是吗？我也以为见到的人至少能请得起更好的室内设计。”

“你竟敢如此冒犯神域的王，你这凡人？”基拉特大人上前一步对他怒吼，“一整个种族曾为此灭绝。”

在他旁边两个王子微微移动，虽然洛基这么做的时候面上露出傻笑、看起来比以前任何时候都笨拙。

“稍安勿躁，基拉特，这不过是没长牙的幼兽在嚎啕。”奥丁挥手遣退他的臣从。

“那你也许需要给 _你的_ 两个发育过度的小崽子捆上皮带，而不是让他们到处乱跑对着任何可以移动的生物发情——”

“胡言乱语，”洛基愤怒地高声说道，“恶作剧之神从不 _发情_ 。”

“他们的发情无关紧要，”奥丁忽略了洛基，“不，年轻人试图广泛地播撒他们的种子，这是自然的繁衍。但我的两个子嗣都找到了 _你_ ，并且立刻宣布了成婚的意愿。而你，红色的骑士，你不仅是个无法生育的男性，还是个 _凡人_ 。我只能推测这是某种邪恶的巫术？”

但托尼没在意后面的话，“成婚？成婚？你是指 _结婚_ 吗？你是指， _充满死亡和绝望的婚姻_ ？”

“你不承认只是通过一举一动，我的子嗣们和神域的未来就掌握在了你这凡人手中吗？你想要什么？财宝？权力？永恒的生命？只要你解除（release）我的子嗣们所中的法术，我就会满足你的要求。”

“抱歉打断你一下，但是是你的儿子们需要放过（release）我。”托尼挺直了身子站高一些，当然不是很高，但是嘿，他充分利用了每一寸空间，像 _首领_ 一样发号施令，“没有人会和任何人结婚，尤其是我。”

宫殿里开始窃窃私语，众神之父用他剩下的那只眼睛看向他的子嗣们，“你们两个对此有什么要说的吗？索尔，你有没有对宫廷说过，这个中庭人很快就会接受你的求婚？”

“的确如此，如果不是洛基持续的阴谋，我确信我会成功！”

“其实，我——”托尼说。

洛基冷笑一声打断了他，“是啊，把你那虚夸的幻想发展到 _真实_ 世界里去，哥哥。就像你一贯所做的。你只能这么做因为你无法面对史塔克更喜欢 _我_ 的事实。”

索尔并没有真的召唤他的锤子，但击中王宫阳台的雷声充分展示了他的情绪。“谎言！永远都是谎言！”

宫殿中剩下的人开始不安地躁动，而洛基显然对正在脱落石膏碎屑的天花板无所畏惧，他甚至提高了声音和他的哥哥较量，“ _我_ 才是安东尼愿意下嫁的那个——”

“除非我死了！”索尔怒吼，他举起胳膊准备召唤——

“ **肃静** ，你们两个！”奥丁的随从对地板大声说，造成覆盖整个空间的震动，这让奥丁的两个子嗣跌倒在地。托尼躲过了这个，只是因为他幸运地抓住了一个就近的也许全副武装的胸口。神域的女人一定是什么更坚固的东西做成的，因为她连缩都没缩一下。

空间一停止晃动索尔就站起身，“父亲必须做出选择。”

“那么我们都知道谁是 _默认_ 的赢家，不是吗？”洛基大声说，看起来并不太关心自己正毫不得体地躺在地上。

“你和我是平等的！你怎么敢指责我们的父亲——”

“奥丁会经受偏私的指控吗？那么这个选择应有所价值，这样人们就会知道不是每个优厚的奖赏都会被赐给那个一板一眼的金发王储。”洛基争执道。

索尔提高了自己的音量，“如果情况是这样，那么父亲就会把安东尼赐给 _你_ ，因为在他眼里安东尼显然不是什么丰厚的奖赏。”

托尼终于受够了，“成吧，我要走了。这永远没完。”凡人这样说着，巧妙地绕开了——

接着立刻被半打武器挡住。

“再想了一下，永远也没那么久。我可以等。”

然而奥丁并没有同样的耐心，“这些闹剧毫无结果，而我的子嗣们已经过度劳累。我们明日再聚。”

“不，父亲，”索尔激烈地否定，“暂停只会给 _谎言之神_ 以可乘之机。我挑战洛基，以真理决斗（Verity Duel）的名义。”

震惊导致宫殿爆发出一阵骚动，奥丁看起来完全放弃了。而托尼不喜欢这些。“等等，什么？”

洛基往常苍白的脸上血色尽失，复杂的情绪交杂在他脸上。托尼不假思索地向他走近一步，神明的目光啪得一声转向他，眼中竖起了冷漠的盾牌，托尼几乎能看到他周身在全副武装。

当谎言之神再次抬眼时，他的眼睛阴暗又冰冷。“我接受你的决斗。”洛基低吼，“并会尽我全力确保这是你的 _最后一次_ 决斗。”

索尔的笑声嘹亮又爽朗。“但我们都知道，弟弟，谁才能 _赢得_ 这场决斗。”

“够了，”国王说道，“如果挑战被接受，那么三天之后在角斗场，它将被履行。我的孩子们都还是鲁莽的年轻人，而我将因为过度骄傲失去你们其中之一，但一切已经于事无补。基拉特大人，把这场无稽的决斗列入誓言之书，并确保它发展至光荣的结局。”

托尼面色发白，“听着，听着，听着，我根本不知道发生了什么，但我们能不能都停下一分钟想想这主意有多糟糕？”

“我们解决争端的方式很古老，但它经历了时间的考验，亲爱的安东尼，”索尔英勇地说，“在送你到住处的路上我会解释一切，如果众神之父准允的话。”

“索尔是桥边欢迎宴会的一员，”洛基反驳，“让我来护送安东尼回到他的寝殿。”

“非常好，”奥丁看起来和托尼一样对这所有感到疲惫，“我可不想别人过于接近这个凡人——两个苦恋的神明对这个王国来说已经足够了。”

“我可没有神域情蛊（love cooties）。”托尼抱怨道，他不情愿地让恶作剧之神拉住他的胳膊。只有神才知道洛基这周之后还会不会有占有他的冲动。

在别人听不见的地方，托尼试图劝说洛基放弃决斗，但没有成功。之后的一切如预期一样发展顺利，也就是说，托尼一直焦躁地大喊大叫，而洛基高傲地无视了他。洛基基本忽略了凡人口中说出的一切，同时又认真地看着他的脸，仿佛要铭记每一条纹路。

最终托尼放弃了。也许劝洛基把神域城堡搬到迪士尼乐园去的可能性还大一些。顺其自然。想点 _酷毙了_ 的东西来拯救这一天。他能做到这个。托尼·史塔克是随机应变 _大师_ 。

层层恐惧之中，这段行走实际上正是他所需要的放松，并且最终它令人感到舒适。托尼发现自己很享受这种全新的变化——能够和洛基有场 _真正的_ 交谈，这个欺诈师对防御、策略有着独到的见解，还有他治理王国的想法，这些都让托尼印象深刻。

洛基的一些主意真的很 _优秀_ 。不拘一格，但是优秀。事实上，当他们最终到达他的分配 ~~牢房~~ 卧室时，他还有一些不舍。

“就监狱服务来说，这进展得出乎意料地不错。”

洛基颇具提议性地扬起一边眉毛，因为他是个该死的投机分子。“看在我这些麻烦的份上，也许一个吻？”

托尼觉得最恰当的反应是无视他。“在那个屏风后面是什么？”

“伊敦（Iðunn）的果园。我本想带你过去，但我不知道你能不能看到它。”

“关于身高的笑话已经足够了。”

“我说真的，史塔克，你的身高非常适合架在我的——”

“只是让你知道，完全没必要完成这个句子。”

“史塔克，”洛基叹气，“照这样下去，我不确定我们中的 _任何一个_ 能在这场追求中存活太久。如果我明天就会死去，我希望你知道我的决定从来不是……心血来潮。”

空气中有一些温柔但稍纵即逝的东西。而且无论他们吸进了什么样的神域空气，这都让他们变成了傻瓜，因为连洛基看起来都没有他在史塔克大厦里为所欲为时的一半自信。洛基脸上的表情让他有一点害怕。如果让他说实话，他的胸口也为此泛起痛楚，而他永远不打算承认这个的原因——即使是对他自己。

“晚安，安东尼。”谎言之王黯然道，接着补充，“今晚我会多多想起你（I shall think upon you often tonight）。”他声音中的诚恳让人心痛。

之后洛基离开了，把托尼留在这个房间里。太多无谓的装饰品闪烁不已，令他的双眼隐隐作痛。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾玛我终于可以解释为什么译成这个标题了！！就是看到这里奥丁怀疑铁铁给锤锤和基基下了咒，我一拍大腿就想到在奥丁眼里铁铁可不是妥妥的红颜祸水吗！加上标题的courting disaster，所以就是你了！托尼·史塔克是个红颜祸水！【奏似喜欢这种又雷又萌的题目【被打


End file.
